C U
by Nurfariza
Summary: [Chapter 3 is UP!] Berawal dari sebuah pengkhianatan yang membuahkan kebencian. Darah dan peluh yang bertumpah merupakan saksi dimana sebuah pengorbanan dilakukan untuk setiap hati yang tersakiti dalam meraih sebuah kata maaf pada akhir perjuangannya. Kyung, Kris, Baek, Suho, Lu, Chen, kai with Myungsoo, Daehyun and Zelo. EXO ff. DLDR. Bad Summary.
1. Chapter 1

Main Cast : |EXO|

|Suho|Kris|Luhan|Baekhyun|Jongdae|Kyungsoo|

Other Cast : Infinite Myungsoo, B.A.P Daehyun

Genre : Crime, Friendship, Drama, Angst

Rate : T+

Disclaimer : Semua cast disini bukan milik saya. Saya disini hanya meminjam nama mereka. Fict ini hasil murni peresan otak saya.

Summary : Berawal dari sebuah pengkhianatan yang membuahkan kebencian. Darah dan peluh yang bertumpah merupakan saksi dimana sebuah pengorbanan dilakukan untuk setiap hati yang tersakiti dalam meraih sebuah kata maaf pada akhir perjuangannya.

Warning : OOC, Typo(s) bertebaran, penggunaan EYD gak tepat, cerita abal dan pasaran, imajinasi terbatas dan seadanya, membuat anda merasa pusing dan mual.

**Don't Like Don't Read!**

**Happy Reading…..**

**~O.O~**

Tidak ada yang lebih menyenangkan daripada menikmati sebuah kebebasan yang tak berbatas dinding empat segi. Mengukir ribuan langkah tanpa batasan luas. Menikmati matahari pagi sepanjang musim panas atau menggulung diri di antara tumpukan selimut saat musim dingin tiba.

"Mungkin tiga puluh menit lagi aku sampai disana."

Pemuda itu sedikit mengurangi laju kendaraannya, seiring dengan kendaraan yang beriringan bersamanya. Beberapa meter di depannya lampu di persimpangan jalan berubah merah.

Ia membenahi letak spionnya. "Itu cerita lama. Akan lebih baik menjauhi urusan dengan pihak kepolisian." Ia menyunggingkan sebuah senyum mendengar jawaban dari ujung ponselnya.

"Pastikan kau tidak meninggalkan rumah saat aku datang."

Dengan itu Kris melemparkan ponsel ke kursi di sampingnya. Kedua matanya fokus ke depan namun sesekali melirik untuk memastikan tangannya yang lain bekerja dengan benar.

Kris meletakkan sikunya pada jendela mobil yang terbuka lebar, menyangga kepalanya. Sepoi-sepoi angin yang menerobos lewat jendela menyibakkan surai pirangnya yang berkilau ditempa cahaya matahari yang mengintip disela awan.

Ditemani alunan melodi yang tercipta dari audio dalam mobilnya, ia melajukan kendaraannya dengan kecepatan sedang. Hal yang dulu sangat jarang dilakukannya.

Jalan yang dipilihnya cukup lengang siang itu. Cukup sulit ia mengekang keinginannya untuk tidak menginjak pedal gas dengan kecepatan tinggi. Lintasan yang tersaji di depannya seolah mengirim sebuah tantangan yang angkuh pada dirinya.

Entah berapa lama Kris bergelut dengan gejolak dalam dirinya. ia sudah membuat keyakinan untuk menjauhi kerusuhan dan keterlibatan dalam suatu tindak pelanggaran hukum.

Ada hal dalam masa lalunya yang tak pernah gagal membangkitkan perasaan bencinya pada seseorang. Ia terus mengucapkan kata bahwa semua akan ia lenyapkan dan dimaafkan. Namun, Kris juga seorang manusia biasa yang mudah tersulut emosi.

Tak ayal kebencian yang coba ia pendam akan kembali berkuasa dan menghapus sebuah kata maaf dalam hatinya. Dan mengingat itu kembali rasa dendam pun mengubur untaian maaf yang perlahan ia rangkai.

Kris mencuri pandang ke langit cerah, sesuai seperti yang ia dengar di pemberitaan pagi ini. Sebuah helikopter berlukis lambang kepolisian terbang pelan sedikit jauh di sisi belakang mobilnya. Ia mengerutkan dahinya saat beberapa pertanyaan dengan mudahnya termuntahkan dari otaknya.

"Ini mengingatkanku pada cerita lama." Tapi Kris tak ingin peduli lebih jauh. Ia tidak merasa terancam seperti dulu karena memang mereka tidak punya alasan untuk menangkapnya. Kris mengendikkan bahunya acuh. Kembali terfokus pada jalanan.

Suara sirine datang berlomba untuk mencapai ruang dengarnya. Ia bisa memperkirakan jumlahnya tidak sedikit. Kris melirik spion mobilnya dan mendapati sejumlah mobil kepolisian berkejaran mendekat.

Kris masih sempat tersenyum sebelum suatu kebodohan yang tidak ia rencanakan hinggap pada dirinya. ia menginjak pedal gas, menambah kecepatan mobilnya setelah pengeras suara menyebutkan namanya dan memintanya menepi.

"Ah! Sial! Apa lagi kali ini?"

Mobil Kris melaju cepat membelah jalanan. Menghindar cepat pada setiap kendaraan yang ia lewati. Setir mobil terbanting ke detiap arah guna mengecoh pengikut yang melaju di belakangnya.

"Kris Wu! Segera menepi!" Dengungan pengeras suara samar terdengar olehnya. Kris berdecak sembari menambah kecepatan kendaraannya.

Ia melupakan prinsip yang ia buat sebelumnya.

Kris berkelit dari mobil pengejarnya. Melewati jalanan sempit dan sulit untuk mengecoh. Seharusnya ada seseorang untuk menghentikan kebodohannya.

Kemampuannya tidak berkurang. Perlahan ia bisa mengikis jumlah mobil polisi yang coba mengepungnya. Sungguh, ia pasti tidak tahu seberapa besar kekacauan yang dibuatnya. Mobil-mobil bersinggungan di persimpangan.

Senyum Kris lenyap secepat laju kendaraannya setelah keluar dari terowongan. Disinilah seorang Kris berakhir. Setiap sudut merupakan hal yang mustahil untuk ditembusnya. Sirine bersahutan dan berkelip di depan matanya. Puluhan pistol mengarah padanya.

Perlahan ia keluar dari mobilnya, mengangkat tinggi dua tangannya. Pengeras suara mengumandangkan untaian kata-kata yang mengirimkan efek buruk bagi dirinya.

Kris mendelik akan setiap kata yang menusuk ruang dengarnya. Wajahnya mengeras seketika. Puluhan kata umpatan menggunung dalam hatinya. Ia di dorong ke salah satu mobil polisi.

Kedua mata tajamnya menyempatkan menoleh sejenak melihat kembali mobil miliknya sebelum melangkah masuk ke dalam mobil polisi. Matanya menyipit. Detail-detail yang sempat terlewatkan membuatnya tersadar detik itu. mengisyaratkan bahwa ia mengendara mobil yang berbeda.

Dua orang duduk di tiap sisinya, sekedar memastikan bahwa ia tidak punya ruang untuk melarikan diri. Sebuah borgol mengekang tangannya. Sorot matanya tajam menghujam ke depan.

Kris takkan pernah menggumamkan kekaguman atas skenario brilian yang di dibuat khusus untuknya.

"Satu pihak terakhir berhasil lolos. Ia benar-benar sangat pandai berkelit." Ujar seorang pria dalam setelan jas resminya setelah masuk ke mobil yang sama dengan Kris. Ia mengambil alih kemudi.

"Sayang sekali…..tapi itu tidak akan jadi masalah." Balas sosok di kursi depan, sempat melirik Kris melalui kaca spionnya. Kris tidak ada sedikit pun niatan untuk terlibat, memandang malas keluar jendela mobil yang tertutup rapat.

Sepertinya Kris memilih hari yang tidak tepat untuk berkunjung. Tetapi, jangan terlalu cepat membuat keputusan.

Ada sebuah perkataan bahwa kau tidak akan selalu menemukan sebuah kebaikan setiap harinya. Itu berarti Kris bukan satu-satunya orang yang luput dari hal itu. Dan Kris tak akan peduli jika seseorang akan menertawakan kesialannya hari ini.

"Menurutku, kau masih saja ceroboh dan salah perhitungan."

Joonmyeon tertawa setelah melempar ponselnya ke sofa ruang tengah rumah kecilnya yang nyaman dan bersih dalam definisinya sendiri. "Kau perlu mengoreksi perkataanmu Kris." Ia menggeleng pelan.

Melihat bagaimana cerahnya hari ini, Joonmyeon berfikir ini merupakan saat yang tepat untuk menikmati hangatnya matahari di tepi pantai. Tapi ia teringat untuk tidak mengecewakan seseorang yang mengharapkan sebuah pertemuan dengannya.

Dengan sebuah senyum yang mengembang, kedua tangannya sungguh terampil meracik secangkir kopi untuk menemaninya. Suara televisi dibiarkan memenuhi atmosfer rumah untuk mengusir kesunyian.

Alunan senandung membumbung lirih, cukup untuk membuktikan suasana hatinya yang baik. Joonmyeon melirik sejenak jam dinding yang membeku di sudut ruang tengah rumah kecilnya sebelum terduduk di sofa.

"Sebentar lagi."

Ia menyesap kopi buatannya perlahan. Paduan rasa meledak di lidahnya. Kali ini saluran televisi menayangkan acara komedi favoritnya. Joonmyeon bergerak gelisah karena tawanya sendiri.

Ia memegangi perutnya yang terasa sakit saat tawanya mereda. Kembali menyesap sisa kopi yang masih mengisi cangkirnya.

Joonmyeon punya tingkat waspada yang sangat baik. Ia tidak cukup bodoh untuk menyadari derit kendaraan yang mendekati kediamannya yang berjauhan dengan rumah lain. "Tamuku datang lebih cepat dari perkiraanku."

Ia hanya menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman penyambutan tanpa beranjak dari duduknya. Melanjutkan untuk menikmati cairan dalam gelasnya. Satu tangannya meraih ponsel di samping tubuhnya.

Setelah mengirimkan sebuah pesan, Joonmyeon menghapus setiap data dan menghancurkan kartunya. Ia memandang sebuah layar di salah satu sudut ruang tengahnya. Setiap detail pergerakan dalam radius yang telah ditentukannya pasti akan mudah terbaca olehnya.

Joonmyeon bersandar nyaman pada sofa menyilangkan kakinya. Ia mengurangi _volume_ televisi. Suara derap langkah dan gemeletuk benda logam terdengar hingga telinganya.

Pintu ruang depan dan sisi belakang rumahnya dibuka paksa. Debuman kencang saat pintu membentur dinding hilang dengan teriakan yang bersahutan dari beberapa sumber yang merangsek masuk kediaman Joonmyeon.

"Kim Joonmyeon, kau dikepung!"

"Angkat tangan dan diam di tempat!"

Ia tetap tenang dan santai di atas sofa. Harusnya ia meminta untuk tidak berteriak dan merusak harinya yang sempurna hari ini. Bahkan saat dua orang memasang borgol di tangannya ia tetap melemparkan senyumnya.

Ada persamaan mengenai keengganan kedua sosok dalam berurusan dengan pihak kepolisian. Mereka tentu punya alasan. Joonmyeon merasa kali ini ia diperlakukan lebih baik. Tidak ada cekalan yang kuat pada lengannya atau pun luka di wajahnya.

Dalam ingatan Joonmyeon, semua hal masih terlihat sama saat pertama ia digiring keluar kendaraan. Hanya saja jalan dan lorong yang dilaluinya sangat berbeda. Setiap pintu memiliki sebuah papan menggantung di depannya.

"Kau tunggu disini."

Joonmyeon ditinggalkan sendirian di sebuah ruangan yang cukup luas. Sebuah meja oval dan beberapa kursi yang mengitarinya. Layar televisi besar dan proyektor mengisi sudut yang lain. Jendela besar mengumbar keelokan hiruk pikuk kota.

Ruangan yang dahulu lebih sempit dan gelap dimana sebuah lampu menggantung di atas kepalanya. Joonmyeon duduk di kursi kayu dengan sebuah meja kecil di depannya.

"Kalian berhasil merenggut hariku yang tenang."

Joonmyeon berdecak kesal. Mendudukan dirinya pada salah satu kursi yang terdekat. Suara pintu yang terbuka menghentikan senandungnya.

Wajah muram yang terlipat seribu menunduk sebelum mereka saling melemparkan pandangan. Sosok itu terlihat terkejut mendapati siapa yang dijumpainya. Joonmyeon ingin tertawa keras mendapati wajah pemuda itu.

"Bagaimana kau….."

"Tak perlu kujelaskan pasti kau tahu apa yang terjadi bukan?" Joonmyeon lebih cepat menyela. Kris merangsek mengambil sebuah kursi yang lain, berseberangan dengan pemuda yang lain. "Kupikir kali ini aku tidak membuat masalah." Ucap Kris memasang raut masamnya.

Joonmyeon sedikit menggoyang kursinya. "Disana letak intinya. Mereka ingin kita membuat masalah." Kris menautkan alisnya. Melirik Joonmyeon di depannya yang terhalang meja oval.

"Seingatku kita tidak punya catatan apapun." Kris mengucapkannya sedikit pelan. Memutar arah pandangnya hanya untuk mendapati beberapa kamera pengawas yang terpasang di sudut atas.

Tak ada yang memulai lagi perbincangan hingga Kris merasa ada yang mengganjal pikirannya. "Hanya kita berdua?" Joonmyeon mengangguk.

Joonmyeon menoleh setelah puas memandang gedung-gedung tinggi yang berjajar rapi. "Siapa lagi yang kau harapkan ada disini? Luhan?" ia menaikkan kedua alisnya seirama dengan senyum kecilnya.

Kris meliriknya tajam sementara Joonmyeon tertawa geli memandang wajah pemuda itu.

Kedua atensi teralihkan oleh empat orang yang turut memenuhi ruangan itu. Satu yang paling depan memiliki pangkat yang tertinggi diikuti dua orang berseragam lain dan satu sosok dengan setelan kemeja menenteng sebuah tas hitam.

Joonmyeon mengernyit mendapati wajah itu. Tubuh tegap dengan wajah angkuh terpasang. Sangat tidak bersahabat di matanya dan diluar prediksi yang sempat melintas di kepalanya.

Kris tak sedikit pun sempat untuk terkesima atau memberikan penilaiannya pada mereka. Ia memalingkan wajahnya. Cukup beralasan karena merusak hidup tenang yang mulai ditatanya kembali.

"Kalian terlihat akrab." Ujar sosok itu tanpa kesan baik dalam kalimatnya. Kris tidak tertarik dengan lelucon buatannya. "Hal itu tidak perlu ditanyakan." Balas Joonmyeon memberi kesan baik.

Laptop terbuka. Jemari menari terampil menyibak kertas yang tersusun rapi. Lembar-lembar beterbangan riang ke hadapan kedua sosok di sisi lain meja. "Sebelumnya mungkin kami perlu meminta maaf." Sosok lain dengan seragam kepolisian membuka suara.

Joonmyeon melirik sejenak dan menangkap sebuah papan nama bertuliskan Kim Myungsoo tersemat di dadanya. "Kejutan kalian berhasil. Kurasa." Tutur Joonmyeon yang mana membuat Kris mendengus. Myungsoo tersenyum canggung mengikuti arah pandang Joonmyeon.

Joonmyeon membuat gestur mempersilahkan. Myungsoo menetralkan suaranya. Berdehem sekali untuk mengusir keraguan. "Baiklah, di depan kalian ada catatan…."

"Bisakah kita langsung saja pada intinya? Kami bisa mempelajarinya di luar pertemuan ini. Kalian cukup paham definisi menghemat waktu."

Myungsoo mematung mendengar ujaran Kris. Ia bertukar pandang dengan dua temannya yang lain seolah meminta solusi. Menengokkan kepalanya sedikit ragu pada pemimpinnya dan kembali menyentuh kursi setelah mendapat isyarat.

"Semangat yang bagus. Tidak salah kami menjemput kalian." Kali ini Kris merasa harus menanamkan nama pemuda itu dalam memorinya. Jung Daehyun, keangkuhannya sungguh membunuh suasana hati Kris seketika.

"Terima kasih." Kris harus mengakui kelebihan Joonmyeon menyembunyikan kekesalannya. "Kau tidak perlu mengucapkan itu." Tutur Kris sarkastik. Joonmyeon mengangkat kedua bahunya.

Daehyun menautkan jemari tangannya di atas meja. Memandang lurus pada jendela besar yang menembus pemandangan kota Seoul yang memanjakan mata.

"Kalian harus….."

Puluhan pasang kaki berlalu lalang saling berpapasan seiring dengan suara tirai yang tersibak. Hembusan angin menerbangkan kepulan asap kecil dan aroma khas yang menusuk penciuman. Mengirimkan impuls ke otak untuk memerintah sepasang kaki berubah arah.

Mangkuk-mangkuk berjajar di atas meja kecil yang disusun rapi di bawah tenda. Denting sumpit beradu bersahutan. Riuh rendah gemuruh suara melengkapi atmosfir sore.

"Yaa…yaa…jangan lupa datang kembali." Baekhyun melambaikan tangannya riang pada sepasang pengunjung yang baru saja keluar kedai kecil itu.

Ia duduk di satu sudut dengan meja terdepan tenda itu. "Terima kasih atas kunjungannya." Pemilik kedai tidak sedikit pun merasa dirugikan karena bising suara Baekhyun yang bersaing dengan bisikan pengunjung. Hal itu justru menambah nilai tersendiri dalam kedainya.

Seorang gadis berseragam sekolah berhenti di hadapan Baekhyun. Rambut hitam sebahu dengan poni menutupi seluruh dahinya lengkap dengan sebuah pita merah di sisi kanan kepalanya.

Baekhyun menarik kedua sudut bibirnya. Tersenyum manis bersamaan dengan kedua matanya. "Suaramu sangat indah. Besok aku ingin datang lagi untuk mendengar nyanyianmu." Tentu saja ia akan tersanjung oleh pujian itu.

"Terima kasih." Gadis itu berlalu meninggalkan kedai. Berlari girang menyembunyikan rona merah di kedua pipinya.

Baekhyun bangkit dari kursi yang entah sejak berapa menit lalu menjadi peraduannya yang nyaman. Ia mendekati bibi pemilik kedai ramen yang menyambutnya dengan senyuman ramah.

"Bibi maaf aku mengusik kedaimu." Wanita itu menggeleng menepuk pundak Baekhyun. "Justru kami sangat senang. Terima kasih nak." Balasnya sangat tulus.

Jangan berfikir jika Baekhyun bekerja disana. Tentu saja itu bukan jawabannya.

Baekhyun membungkuk dan pergi. Sebelumnya ia sempat menolak halus ketika pemilik kedai ingin membawakannya beberapa bungkus.

Begitulah Baekhyun yang mencari cara untuk menyenangkan dirinya tanpa ingin merugikan orang lain. Matahari yang bersemu jingga perlahan mengucap perpisahan dimana gerbang malam hampir terbuka.

Pemuda itu menyusuri jalanan yang selalu ramai. Ia menghentikan langkah di depan sebuah toko. Menimbang-nimbang suatu hal yang akan jadi kesenangannya selanjutnya.

"Pemikiran yang bagus Byun Baekhyun. Mereka pasti senang dengan kedatanganmu."

Tubuhnya berbelok. Baekhyun mendongak sejenak untuk mengintip nama toko yang dimasukinya sebelum mendorong pintu kaca yang berhias kartun. Perutnya tiba-tiba menjadi lapar karena aroma kue yang harum menguar.

Seorang pegawai pria dengan tekun mendengar setiap pesanan Baekhyun. Satu per satu berpindah dalam sebuah kantung karton yang kini digenggam Baekhyun dengan riang.

Ia membuka kembali bungkusan yang ada di tangannya saat berada di depan pintu. Sorakan riang bergemuruh dalam hatinya. Tidak ada satu hari pun tanpa ia mengumbar sebuah senyum maupun tawa.

Namun, senyumnya lenyap seketika. Tubuhnya menegang dengan mata kecilnya yang membola. Bagaimana ia tidak menyadari kehadiran seseorang dibelakangnya.

Ada sebuah benda keras yang menempel erat di sisi punggungnya. Jantungnya berdetak cepat memompa darah ke setiap bagian tubuhnya. Jika ia berlari maka hidupnya pasti akan berakhir seketika.

"Byun Baekhyun, urusan kita selama ini belum selesai." Ucap sosok itu lirih. Cukup untuk Baekhyun mengerti ucapannya. Ujung yang tumpul semakin menekan punggung tegapnya.

"Jangan pikir bahwa kau bisa menghindar dariku." Tuturnya dengan suara beratnya yang dalam.

Baekhyun tersenyum kecil, menahan untuk tidak melakukan kesalahan saat itu juga. Niatnya untuk berbalik tertahan karena sosok itu memberi penekanan untuknya tetap menatap ke depan. Hal yang percuma mengingat ia begitu jelas mengingat suara itu dalam kepalanya.

Saat gerbang malam baru saja terbuka, Baekhyun pikir tidak ada salahnya mengikuti aturan permainan orang tersebut. Pada dasarnya, ia selalu memiliki sangkut paut masalah dengan pemuda di belakang tubuhnya.

Baekhyun mengangkat kedua tangannya sebagai tanda menyerah. Sisi yang lain terasa lebih sulit karena sebuah kantung yang dipertahankannya. "Apapun yang kau inginkan. Jangan buang-buang waktu." Balas Baekhyun terdengar santai.

Kali ini Baekhyun membalikan badannya, bertatapan langsung dengan kedua manik mata setajam elang sosok itu. Seorang pemuda berpakaian resmi tak akan luput dalam pandangan matanya walaupun tertutup jaket kulit berwarna hitam itu.

"Berikan satu alasan mengapa aku tidak harus membunuhmu."

.

.

.

.

.

**T.B.C**

****…..****

**Lagi-lagi saya iseng buat nulis fict EXO dengan genre yang berbeda. Fict yang lainnya masih dalam proses penyelesaian sementara otak saya gatel sama ide yang ini.*sok banget***

**Tentunya masih banyak kekurangan disana sini dan saya minta maaf untuk itu. Seperti apapun respon nyh saya akan berusaha meneruskan fict ini. Review itu merupakan bonus tersendiri dari kepuasan yg di dapet dari penuangan ide.*bahasa ketinggian*abaikan***

**Saya akan berterima kasih jika ada yang berkenan meninggalkan jejak nyh karena saya butuh saran sebagai pendukung proses belajar saya dalam menulis cerita fiksi.**

**Sampai jumpa chapter depan yang saya belum yakin kapan.*nyengir***


	2. Chapter 2

Main Cast : |EXO|

|Suho|Kris|Luhan|Baekhyun|Jongdae|Kyungsoo|Jongin|

Other Cast : Infinite Myungsoo, B.A.P Daehyun

Genre : Crime, Friendship, Drama, Angst

Rate : T+

Standard disclaimer applied.

Summary : Berawal dari sebuah pengkhianatan yang membuahkan kebencian. Darah dan peluh yang bertumpah merupakan saksi dimana sebuah pengorbanan dilakukan untuk setiap hati yang tersakiti dalam meraih sebuah kata maaf pada akhir perjuangannya.

Warning : OOC, Typo(s) bertebaran, penggunaan EYD gak tepat, cerita abal dan pasaran, imajinasi terbatas dan seadanya, membuat anda merasa pusing dan mual.

**Don't Like Don't Read!**

**Happy Reading…..**

**~O.O~**

Baekhyun mengangkat kedua tangannya sebagai tanda menyerah. Sisi yang lain terasa lebih sulit karena sebuah kantung yang dipertahankannya. "Apapun yang kau inginkan. Jangan buang-buang waktu." Balas Baekhyun terdengar santai.

Kali ini Baekhyun membalikan badannya, bertatapan langsung dengan kedua manik mata setajam elang sosok itu. Seorang pemuda berpakaian resmi tak akan luput dalam pandangan matanya walaupun tertutup jaket kulit berwarna hitam itu.

"Berikan satu alasan mengapa aku tidak harus membunuhmu." Ujar pemuda itu menyorot tajam pada kedua mata kecil Baekhyun tanpa sedikit pun mengendurkan todongan benda yang terselip di tangannya.

Baekhyun diam. Mengadu pandang dengan sosok yang sangat dikenalnya itu. Lalu sebuah senyum turut melengkungkan kedua matanya. Tidak ada pancaran ketakutan atau pun resah pada dirinya.

Pemuda di depannya tetap tak bergeming walaupun Baekhyun melepas tawa gelinya. Tangannya terjulur guna merampas benda yang melekat erat di perutnya dan melemparnya ke kotak sampah di sisi kanan tubuhnya.

Tak sedikit pun ia memberontak akan tindakan Baekhyun itu. "Kau tidak cocok berperan seperti itu, Kim….Jong…Dae." ucap Baekhyun, memberi penekanan saat menyebutkan nama yang bersangkutan dan mengetukkan jari telunjuknya pada dada Jongdae.

Jongdae mengumbar senyum lebarnya. Terang saja ia tak merespon saat Baekhyun melempar benda itu yang notabene hanya sebuah botol minuman kosong yang seolah ia buat seperti pistol.

"Kebetulan sekali. Kita sudah lama tidak berjumpa." Tutur Baekhyun meraih tangan Jongdae sembari memutar kepalanya untuk menemukan sebuah café terdekat. "Kau berlebihan Byun Baek." Sahut Jongdae melengos malas.

Baekhyun melebarkan matanya. "Suasana hatiku sedang bagus jadi semua pesananmu akan kubayar." Ucapnya menaikturunkan kedua alisnya. Jongdae berdiri diam bahkan ketika Baekhyun menarik tangannya untuk beranjak.

Dalam senyumnya, Jongdae merasa lega karena Baekhyun tidak pernah berubah dan yang terpenting pemuda itu tidak membencinya.

Baekhyun menoleh kembali pada Jongdae. Menggerakkan kepalanya sebagai isyarat. "Ayolah…..hari ini puluhan polisi memburuku seperti seorang _paparazzi_. Atau kau ingin memborgol tanganku dan menyeretku ke persidangan? Lagi?" tanya Baekhyun dan Jongdae membalas dengan kibasan tangannya.

"Apapun yang kau lakukan, itu bukan urusanku." Seru Jongdae melirik jam tangannya, Baekhyun sedikit mengerutkan dahinya. Hanya sejenak sebelum ia beralih ke sisi tubuh Jongdae dan merangkul pundaknya. "Kalau begitu kau harus ikut denganku." Ujar Baekhyun.

Kedua pasang kaki itu melangkah ringan beriringan diantara keramaian saat gerbang malam baru saja terbuka. Seberkas tawa meluncur dengan ringannya dari kedua bibir pemuda itu. Baekhyun hampir terantuk pintu kaca karena terlalu senang malam itu.

Keduanya mengembarakan pandangannya pada meja-meja yang tersusun rapi dan semuanya terisi penuh. Tersisa meja terakhir di lantai dua dan itu tepat berada di sebelah jendela besar yang mengarah pada hiruk pikuk suasana malam kota Seoul.

"Sepertinya kau sedang punya banyak uang." Ucap Jongdae tanpa memandang Baekhyun. Tangannya sibuk memilah roti yang ada dalam tas karton yang Baekhyun bawa. Melahapnya sembari menunggu pesanan mereka datang.

Baekhyun mengangguk mantap berulang. "Kau tentu sangat tahu darimana uang itu." Baekhyun diam sejenak. Matanya membentuk garis lurus, memandang jahil pada yang lain.

"Aku mencuri sepeda barumu dan menjualnya." ujar Baekhyun melepas tawanya dan Jongdae tetawa kecil kemudian melempar potongan roti ke kepala Baekhyun.

Sungguh tatapan Baekhyun benar-benar terlihat menggelikan dimatanya. "Sekarang keluarkan borgolmu dan seret aku ke balik jeruji." Tuturnya lagi, dengan kedua tangan terkepal terangkat di atas meja yang ia dekatkan ke sisi depan Jongdae.

Jongdae menegakkan badannya. Tak ada kemarahan yang menguar dari dirinya. "Setelah ini kau tak bisa lagi masuk rumahku dengan mudah." Ucap Jongdae, menunjuk pada wajah sahabatnya itu.

Baekhyun mencondongkan tubuhnya. "Kita lihat saja." Balas Baekhyun tepat sebelum seorang wanita berpakaian khas café itu menaruh pesanan mereka.

Jika bukan Baekhyun, mencuri di rumah Jongdae yang notabene seorang polisi merupakan kesalahan besar yang artinya sama dengan mengumpankan diri sendiri. Lagipula, Jongdae cukup mengerti batasan atas tingkah usil Baekhyun.

Jongdae menunduk, meniup perlahan kopi dalam cangkirnya kemudian melempar pandang ke sisi luar jendela besar. Menilik bagaimana setiap orang menikmati gemerlap di bawah langit hitam.

Sebagai seseorang yang terlalu lama mengenal Jongdae, Baekhyun tahu apa yang berubah darinya. "Wajahmu kusut sekali. Kau banyak hutang?" tanya Baekhyun sambil menggoyangkan sendok dengan sebelah tangan yang lain menyangga kepalanya.

Tatapan Jongdae kembali padanya beserta sebuah senyum. "Kau masih berhubungan dengan Luhan?" mata Jongdae terpekur pada meja bulat. Menerawang jauh seolah ada gambaran bergerak di atas permukaannya.

Baekhyun melebarkan matanya. Ayunan tangannya yang memutar sendok dalam cangkir kopinya terhenti tapi itu hanya berlangsung untuk dua detik. "Kau bisa menebak sendiri apa jawabannya." Balasnya. Denting sendok beradu kembali mengusik diantara mereka.

Jongdae terhenyak kembali pada kesadarannya. Memilih untuk menyesap kembali kopi dalam cangkirnya. "Ada hubungannya dengan Luhan? Maksudku, kau terlihat sangat tidak bersemangat dan berkeliaran di jalanan pada jam seperti ini bukanlah dirimu. Seingatku." Tutur Baekhyun, menggali lebih dalam sorot mata Jongdae.

"Aku sudah bilang padamu. Sekalipun kau tahu dimana dia berada, sekarang semua hal itu bukan urusanku." Seru Jongdae menumpu kepala pada tautan tangan pada dagunya. Baekhyun menyipit saat menaikkan pandangannya.

Baekhyun merasa heran dengan sikap Jongdae yang berbeda malam ini. Kemana perginya semangat membara Jongdae untuk mengejar Luhan? Bahkan setitik info mengenai kemungkinan keberadaan Luhan selalu jadi hal yang dinantinya. Dulu.

Ia pun tahu, Jongdae bukan seorang teman yang mudah menyerah sekalipun ia berkali-kali harus berlapang dada saat menemui jalan buntu. Bahkan beberapa bulan yang lalu saat Jongdae mengunjungi Baekhyun di penjara, ia masih memuji kecerdikan Luhan yang selalu bisa mengelabuinya.

"Jadi, apa yang sekarang menjadi urusanmu?" tanya Baekhyun. Jongdae menjatuhkan punggungnya pada sandaran. "Jika kau mengemudi dengan brutal atau membuat kekacauan saat berkendara…" sejenak ia menjeda kalimatnya. Mengangkat telunjuknya dan tepat mengarah pada Baekhyun. "Kau akan berurusan denganku." Tuturnya.

Baekhyun mengembangkan senyumnya yang menenggelamkan kedua mata itu. Ia mendongak dan mengusap dagunya dengan alis bertaut. Jongdae membuang nafas jengah, melengos ke sisi kanan.

"Kuharap kau tidak benar-benar melakukan apa yang kau pikirkan. Berhentilah bermain-main denganku." Seru Jongdae yang memang sangat mengerti apa rencana-rencana kecil Baekhyun dalam kepalanya. Baekhyun mendengus sebal. "Kudengar uang dari balap liar cukup banyak. Mungkin aku bisa meminjam 'Valerie' darimu untuk menantang mereka." Ucap Baekhyun.

Wajah Jongdae berubah tajam dan itu membuat Baekhyun tertawa lepas. Valerie adalah sebutan yang ia buat untuk menyebut mobil mewah Jongdae sekaligus mobil kesayangannya. "Tentunya kau tahu aku tidak akan sungguh-sungguh melakukan itu." terangnya dan Jongdae hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

Sebuah denting pertanda pesan masuk mengalihkan perhatian Baekhyun. Jongdae meliriknya sekilas dan memilih melanjutkan menikmati sisa kopinya. Ia memandang heran, pasalnya Baekhyun terlihat begitu senang setelah membaca isi pesan dari ponselnya.

"Kekasihmu kah? Kau terlihat sangat senang." tanya Jongdae melempar pandang pada ponsel yang tergolek manis di atas meja kayu. Baekhyun menggeleng. "Emm…bagaimana aku menyebutnya? Atasan mungkin…" sahutnya mengendikkan bahunya.

Jongdae menegakkan badannya. "Apa perintahnya? Membunuh? Mencuri? Meledakkan gedung? Menyusup?..."

Telapak tangan Baekhyun berhadapan dengan wajah Jongdae, menenggelamkan runtutan kalimatnya yang belum terselesaikan. "Kau terlalu cepat menyimpulkan. Sekarang aku hanya seorang supir, Kim Jongdae." Sahut Baekhyun dengan nada malasnya.

"Supir?" ulang Jongdae. Baekhyun mengguman dengan mulut tersumpal potongan roti. "Ya. Pesanan beberapa mobil mewah ke daerah Gangnam." Jongdae membulatkan mulutnya.

Ia tersenyum senang dalam hati karena Baekhyun memilih untuk keluar dari lingkaran dunia hitam yang dulu menjadi jalan hidupnya. Cukup miris jika mengingat bahwa dirinya sendirilah yang menjebloskan Baekhyun ke balik jeruji besi, memberinya batasan bagi sebuah kebebasan.

"Bonus yang diberikan sangat besar jika aku mengantarkannya tepat waktu. Bisakah kau memastikan tak ada yang menghalangi jalanku…lusa?" ucap Baekhyun dengan nada memohon.

Jongdae mengetukkan jemarinya pada meja kayu. "Kalau begitu kau harus berangkat lebih cepat." sahutnya.

Baekhyun berdecak kesal dengan gelengan mantapnya. Jika memang bisa seperti itu, ia tentu tak akan meminta hal semacam itu pada Jongdae. "Tidak bisa. Ketersediaan barang dan kedatangan si pemesan itu sangat berdekatan dan…ya…..aku harus mengejar waktu." Ujar Baekhyun melemas. Kedua bahunya merosot.

Jongdae terdiam. Baekhyun mengartikannya sebagai sebuah kebimbangan. Dengan rentetan alasan terus mengalun dari bibirnya. Meyakinkan pada Jongdae bahwa dengan bonus sebesar itu akan cukup untuk menopang hidupnya beberapa minggu.

Dan Baekhyun pun mengatakan bahwa tak banyak orang yang memberinya bonus sebanyak itu sebagai seorang pengantar barang. "Salah satu mobil itu adalah hadiah untuk tunangannya yang akan berulang tahun hari itu juga. Pesanan khusus."

Hal itu seolah menjawab semua hal tentang mengapa ada yang begitu baik memberinya bonus hanya untuk sebuah barang yang bisa didapatnya di tempat lain. Jongdae ingin tertawa mendengar hal itu.

Sebenarnya, tidak perlu untuk mengutarakannya, Jongdae akan memberi kemudahan bagi Baekhyun. Kegirangan Baekhyun itu seolah hiburan tersendiri di depan matanya.

Jongdae menatap malas jam dinding yang tergantung di sudut ruangan. Waktu berlalu begitu cepat hingga kakinya terasa berat untuk beranjak dan mengakhiri perbincangannya dengan Baekhyun. Tetapi Jongdae cukup menyadari akan sebuah kewajiban yang diembannya.

Suara derik kursi mengudara diantara bising obrolan pengunjung yang memenuhi ruangan. Baekhyun dan Jongdae mengambil waktu yang bersamaan untuk bangkit dari tempatnya. Keduanya terdiam dua detik, saling melempar pandang sebelum tertawa.

Beberapa lembar uang berpindah dari tangan Baekhyun. Jongdae menunggunya di dekat pintu keluar. Malam semakin pekat saat keduanya melangkah keluar. Penikmat dunia malam semakin ramai berlalu lalang diiringi deru mesin kendaraan.

Jongdae menepuk punggung baekhyun pelan. "Aku menunggu kunjunganmu. Jika kau tidak cukup sibuk dengan pekerjaan barumu." Jongdae berbalik. Meninggalkan Baekhyun yang masih diam terpaku di depan café.

"Jongdae!" hanya tiga langkah dan Jongdae menoleh ke belakang. Apa yang dilihatnya adalah raut wajah Baekhyun yang berubah serius. Kedua matanya tertuju pada kaki Jongdae.

Hingga Baekhyun mengangkat pandangannya. Kedua pasang mata beralih pada langit gelap dengan titik-titik kecil yang berkilau. "Kau pasti akan mendapatkan kembali posisimu. Seperti dulu." Baekhyun memutar kepalanya hingga menemukan kedua mata Jongdae yang menyipit.

Dua detik yang hilang dan Jongdae mengumbar tawa kecilnya. "Itu adalah kata-katamu." Ucap Jongdae, memasukkan kedua tangan dalam saku celananya. "Terima kasih atas penghiburanmu." Tambahnya. Baekhyun mengangkat kedua bahunya acuh.

"Kau akan lihat pembuktiannya nanti." Setelah senyum terakhirnya, Baekhyun melenggang pergi. Mengayunkan tas kartonnya dengan riang sembari bersenandung kecil. Jongdae masih bertahan walaupun Baekhyun tak lagi nampak di persimpangan ujung jalan.

Myungsoo mematung mendengar ujaran Kris. Ia bertukar pandang dengan dua temannya yang lain seolah meminta solusi. Menengokkan kepalanya sedikit ragu pada pemimpinnya dan kembali menyentuh kursi setelah mendapat isyarat.

"Semangat yang bagus. Tidak salah kami menjemput kalian." Kali ini Kris merasa harus menanamkan nama pemuda itu dalam memorinya. Jung Daehyun, keangkuhannya sungguh membunuh suasana hati Kris seketika.

"Terima kasih." Kris harus mengakui kelebihan Joonmyeon menyembunyikan kekesalannya. "Kau tidak perlu mengucapkan itu." Tutur Kris sarkastik. Joonmyeon mengangkat kedua bahunya.

Daehyun menautkan jemari tangannya di atas meja. Memandang lurus pada jendela besar yang menembus pemandangan kota Seoul yang memanjakan mata.

"Kalian harus…menangkap Luhan." Tidak ada kata lain yang terucap. Daehyun melempar pandangnya pada kedua sosok yang saling berhadapan. Menunggu setiap reaksi yang akan didapatinya.

Belum ada satu pun pihak yang mencoba bersuara saat itu. Myungsoo tetap tertunduk menekuni beberapa lembar kertas yang tersaji di hadapannya. Daehyun tersenyum tipis di balik tautan jemarinya. Joonmyeon menggeser sedikit kursinya, bertemu pandang dengan Daehyun.

Satu nama yang Joonmyeon sangat tahu bagaimana cara Kris akan menanggapinya. Kedua tangannya terlipat di depan dadanya. Wajahnya masih menahan sebuah senyuman.

Ia terlihat begitu santai menanggapinya. Saat dimana ia memutuskan untuk bergabung dengan segala macam hal dalam dunia kriminal, Joonmyeon sadar ia telah mengikutsertakan dirinya dalam sebuah permainan.

Akan selalu ada hal-hal yang bertentangan dengan keinginan hatinya, namun itulah kelebihannya Joonmyeon disini. "Atas dasar apa hingga kami perlu melakukan itu…untuk kalian?" tanya Joonmyeon setelah melirik sekilas Kris.

Daehyun menganggukan kepalanya. Tentu saja pertanyaan ini sudah dapat ia terka. "Pembersihan nama kalian….dan juga penghapusan semua catatan kriminal." Ucapnya mantap. Itu cukup setimpal dengan apa yang akan mereka lakukan.

Sangat terkesan bahwa Joonmyeon menjual persaudaraan dan bersedia menjadi musuh untuk sahabatnya demi sebuah harga. Ia tidak akan peduli jika ada yang akan memandangnya seperti itu. Maju ataupun mundur menurutnya sama saja. Akan selalu ada konsekuensinya.

Joonmyeon akan mengikuti permainan ini dan mengakhiri dengan caranya. Dan untuk sebuah persetujuan, ia perlu kesanggupan dari pihak yang lain. Joonmyeon memberi isyarat dengan gerakan kepalanya, tertuju pada Kris.

Daehyun mengerti dengan baik hal itu. Ia tidak akan mengutarakan pernyataan apapun untuk memaksa Kris.

Kris sendiri tidak menunjukkan keterkejutannya yang berlebihan disana. Kepalanya terus saja tertunduk. Tatapan matanya mungkin dapat melubangi permukaan meja saat ini. Ia punya kecurigaan akan hal ini setelah sosok Joonmyeon memasuki ruangan yang sama dengannya beberapa waktu lalu.

"Dengan kekuasaan, semua hal akan menjadi lebih mudah. Salah menjadi benar dan benar menjadi salah atau hitam menjadi putih dan putih yang menjadi hitam."

Ia masih mengingat perkataan Sehun tempo hari. Sebuah bukti nyata bagaimana sebuah kuasa berlaku pada pemuda itu. Bolehkah ia berkata jika kali ini ia lah yang menjadi bonekanya?

Raut wajahnya sedikit tegang. Rahangnya menegas menahan satu rasa yang meletup dalam dirinya. Inikah yang diinginkannya? Bukankah kekecewaannya sangat besar pada Luhan? Lalu apa lagi yang ditunggunya?

Ia akan menyalahkan Luhan yang tidak mampu memegang kesepakatan yang mereka buat sebagai awal semua ini. Kris tidak akan menerima begitu saja jika Luhan tidak merasakan apa yang telah mereka jalani dan hidup bebas di luar sana.

Kris menghela nafas pelan, mengurai rasa kesalnya. Ia mendongak dan rupanya Joonmyeon menunggu kata-kata darinya. "Aku setuju." Ucap Kris tegas yang sontak mengukir raut puas pada wajah Daehyun.

Setelah kalimat terucap tatapan mata Joonmyeon berubah, namun Kris tidak mampu untuk mengartikan apa yang tersampaikan disana. Satu sisi di balik ketenangan Joonmyeon, ada banyak hal yang tidak mampu dimengertinya.

"Seperti apa yang disepakati dan kalian tetap di bawah perintahku sepenuhnya." Kris mengernyitkan dahi mendengar hal itu. Ini hanya akan membatasi ruang geraknya. Tapi Daehyun tidak memberinya jeda menyerukan protesnya.

Daehyun bangkit dari kursinya. "Kita akan membicarakan rencana selanjutnya." Matanya mengembara pada Kris dan Joonmyeon bergantian. "Jika ada hal yang tidak kalian mengerti…tanyakan pada Myungsoo." Ujarnya.

Daehyun meninggalkan ruangan diikuti yang lain, menyisakan Myungsoo dan dua sosok lain yang diam. Debuman suara pintu menggema, mengantar derap langkah kaki yang kian samar terdengar.

Joonmyeon mendekatkan dirinya pada Myungsoo yang bersandar menggoyangkan kursinya. Suasana ruangan itu sedikit berubah sepeninggal Daehyun. Bahkan Kris pun menaruh segala minatnya pada hal-hal yang sejak tadi Myungsoo tekuni.

Tentu saja semua hal yang ia dapati adalah seputar Luhan. Perlahan keingintahuannya kian menguat dan bara kekesalan kembali mencoba menguasainya. Joonmyeon tersenyum kecil melihat hal itu.

"Dimana Jongdae? Bukankah seharusnya dia ada disini?" tanya Joonmyeon mencondongkan tubuhnya merapat tepian meja. Ia cukup heran mendapati sosok lain yang datang bersama Myungsoo, bukan seseorang yang sewajarnya ia tahu berada disana.

Terakhir kali ia ingat bahwa Jongdae akan selalu terlibat dalam hal semacam ini, terlebih menyangkut Luhan yang memang cukup lama diincarnya. Terasa janggal jika menilik seperti apa posisi Joonmyeon dan Jongdae yang sangat bertolak.

Bukan hal yang aneh ketika Joonmyeon yang notabene pernah menjadi seorang tahanan karena Jongdae terlihat begitu mengenal baik pemuda itu. Seperti apa yang diketahuinya, Jongdae adalah teman baik Baekhyun sejak kecil.

Tidak hanya sekali atau dua kali Jongdae mengunjungi Baekhyun ke dalam sel yang tentunya akan bertatap muka dengannya dan juga Kris. Tak jarang pula Myungsoo akan ikut bersamanya hingga kedua sosok itu tidak cukup asing untuknya.

Myungsoo membuka kedua kelopak matanya. Joonmyeon tahu pemuda itu lelah, terlihat sekali dari matanya yang sayu. "Belum lama ini Jongdae dipindahkan ke divisi lain. Kali ini kalian akan berurusan dengan Daehyun." Ucap Myungsoo hampir seperti menggumam.

Kris menghentikan pergerakannya. Sama seperti Joonmyeon yang menyipitkan matanya, ia pun punya pertanyaan yang sama akan hal ini. "Mengapa?" kali ini menyuarakan pikirannya. Mengesampingkan apa yang baru saja ditekuninya.

Myungsoo memijat kepalanya dengan satu tangan dengan tetap bersandar. "Kasus ini sudah seperti perang. Yang lebih kuat akan mengendalikannya. Jongdae dan Daehyun punya antusias yang sama untuk mengejar Luhan tapi aku melihat ada alasan yang berbeda di balik keduanya." Tuturnya.

Baik Joonmyeon maupun Kris tidak begitu dalam mengenal Jongdae dan apapun yang menjadi urusannya. Mungkin akan lain halnya jika Baekhyun berada disini. Jadi tidak ada keperluan bagi keduanya untuk mengorek lebih dalam masalah ini.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi hingga Daehyun menggeser posisi Jongdae. Jika memang ada hal lain di balik semua ini, aku takut itu justru akan berdampak buruk baginya." Sambung Myungsoo merogoh ponsel di saku celananya.

Pesan singkat menyita sejenak perhatiannya. Myungsoo menegakkan badannya. Membereskan kertas-kertas di atas meja dan menyisihkan beberapa diantaranya. "Kau akan pergi?" tanya Kris dan Myungsoo hanya mengangguk dengan kesibukannya.

"Daehyun memanggilku. Dan ini…." Myungsoo menaruh tumpukan beberapa lembar kertas tepat di depan Joonmyeon dan Kris. "Seperti yang dia katakan. Kalian bisa membacanya di rumah." Lanjutnya menunjuk pada diri Kris.

Joonmyeon menyibak satu per satu kertas tanpa minat yang berlebih. Myungsoo mengecek arloji yang melingkar di tangannya. "Daehyun akan bertemu dengan kalian di tempat yang sama pukul sepuluh, besok."

Terlihat sekali pemuda itu terburu-buru. Mereka hanya melirik sekilas sebelum Myungsoo hilang di balik pintu. Joonmyeon melempar kembali berkas itu di atas meja. Tatapannya lurus pada sosok Kris yang menunduk dengan kedua tangan menyangga kepalanya di atas meja.

"Kau benar-benar ingin melakukan ini?" ujar Joonmyeon. Ada nada meragu dalam kalimat yang diucapkannya itu. "Ya." Balas Kris tetap bertahan dengan posisinya tanpa memandang sang lawan bicara.

Seperti itulah Kris yang ia kenal selama ini. Seorang teman dengan ambisi yang besar dan terkadang justru membuatnya mengecap bahaya. Ia sangat memegang teguh perkataannya.

Sebagaimana yang ia tahu Kris punya masa lalu yang buruk dengan sebuah kepercayaan. Bagaimana satu per satu orang dikasihinya pergi meninggalkan dirinya dengan menyisakan sebuah luka di hatinya.

Joonmyeon bangkit, mendekat pada salah satu sisi dinding kaca besar di seberang meja. "Kau benar. Dengan catatan buruk yang kita miliki, berbagai hal mungkin saja terjadi….dan kita tidak mungkin lagi mengharapkan saudara tiri Baekhyun, si Chanyeol itu datang dengan sekoper penuh berisi uang…..seperti yang lalu."

Kris memandang lekat punggung itu. Jika saat ini Baekhyun ada bersama mereka, ia yakin bahwa pemuda itu akan lebih dulu menolak dan mungkin melompat dari dinding kaca di hadapan Joonmyeon. Hampir ia melontarkan sebuah balasan namun dering ponsel Joonmyeon lebih dulu menyita minatnya.

Mata Kris menyipit. Sejak ponsel itu merapat di telinganya, Joonmyeon belum berkata apapun. Hanya sebuah tawa kecil dan kemudian Kris bisa mendengar suara dari seberang sambungan telepon.

Rupanya Joonmyeon menekan tombol pengerasnya.

"_**Kukira sekarang Kris bisa mendengar suaraku."**_

Setelah suara itu, Kris mengerti siapa yang menghubungi Joonmyeon. Dia masih sangat menghafal suara Baekhyun. Joonmyeon haruslah terlihat sangat bodoh dengan membalas ucapan Baekhyun dengan anggukan kepalanya.

"_**Kris…santailah. Sejak tadi kuperhatikan, wajahmu terlihat sangat tegang."**_

Terdengar suara tawa dari sambungan jarak jauh itu. Kris sontak melebarkan matanya. Bangun dengan cepat dari kursinya dan menuju dinding kacanya. Matanya bergerak liar pada setiap sisi bangunan yang berada di seberang bangunan tempatnya berada.

Joonmyeon hanya memperhatikannya. Dia lebih dulu mengetahui bahwa Baekhyun berada di suatu tempat. Mengintai mereka. "Baekhyun, apa yang kau lakukan? Dimana kau sekarang?" tanya Kris sedikit berteriak, tetap merapat pada sisi kaca besar mencoba menemukan sosok Baekhyun.

Dan suara tawa menyebalkan itu terlontar dari Baekhyun.

"_**Aku yang seharusnya bertanya…apa yang kalian lakukan disana? Mengenang masa lalu, hah?"**_

"Luhan." Sergah Joonmyeon cepat. Cukup satu kata dan ia yakin Baekhyun sangat mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan ini. Ada jeda tiga detik hingga Baekhyun berkata lagi.

"_**Kau benar-benar ingin membunuhnya? Seperti yang pernah kau katakan dulu?"**_

Joonmyeon memutar tubuhnya, menyandarkan dirinya pada sisi kaca. Pertanyaan ini tertuju pada satu sosok yang lain yang dulu pernah didengarnya ketika Kris sedang berada di puncak emosinya.

"Tidak. Aku ingin melihatnya mendekam di penjara hingga ia merasakan bagaimana rasanya dikecewakan." Balas Kris, suaranya berubah tajam. Terjadi kesunyian seketika itu juga. Atmosfer menjadi begitu tegang.

"_**Kau tidak seharusnya melakukan itu pada saudara kita."**_

Ada perubahan dalam nada bicara Baekhyun. Keceriaan yang ditunjukkannya tadi menghilang. Wajah Kris mengeras dengan rahangnya yang menegang. Dia merebut ponsel Joonmyeon dan mendekatkan dengan bibirnya.

"Dengar Baek, kau tidak perlu menceramahiku. Sejak dia meninggalkan kita dengan kesenangannya sendiri aku sudah tidak lagi menganggapnya saudara kita. Dan apa yang akan kulakukan…itu bukan urusanmu."

Setelah meluapkan hal itu, Kris pergi meninggalkan ruangan. Joonmyeon tidak heran dengan reaksi itu. Dengan latar belakang kehidupan mereka yang berbeda sebelum bertemu Luhan, ketiganya tentu mempunyai pandangannya masing-masing.

Joonmyeon mematikan pengeras hingga suara Baekhyun hanya terdengar untuknya. "Dimana kau sekarang?" tanya Joonmyeon. Dia tertawa pelan setelah sahutan dari pihak lawan bicaranya. "Kau benar. Mungkin mereka memasang penyadap di ponselku."

Ia membenahi pakaiannya. "Kurasa aku perlu jalan-jalan malam ini." Ucap Joonmyeon disusul dengan terputusnya sambungan.

Setelah merapikan pakaiannya, Joonmyeon meninggalkan ruangan dengan senandung kecilnya. Mengambil jalan yang bertolak belakang dengan arah tujuan Kris. Ia memilih untuk menghindari keramaian para polisi yang berlalu lalang.

Joonmyeon bukan orang yang mudah terbakar emosi untuk sebuah kesalahan yang ia sendiri tidak begitu paham akan apa yang terjadi di balik semua itu, sebelum ia mendapatkan apa yang seharusnya menjadi amarahnya. Kali ini dirinya tidak akan bisa melangkah ke belakang.

Seperti yang Joonmyeon katakan bahwa ini sama seperti sebuah permainan dimana sebuah pertempuran tak akan luput. Dan pada setiap pertempuran selalu ada pengorbanan.

.

.

.

.

.

**T.B.C**

****…..****

Semoga chapter ini gak mengecewakan deh. Susah banget ternyata mau nuangin apa yang dipikirkan. Kalo di kepala sih semuanya gamblang banget.

Terima kasih untuk semua respon yang reader berikan di chapter 1 kemaren. Semoga masih ada yang berkenan membaca kelanjutannya. Saran sangat diterima dengan baik.

Special untuk **Akihana Tsukina, GuardMe, PANDAmuda **terima kasih mau ninggalin review nyh. Klo yang punya akun pasti aku bales lewat PM.

**Sandal jepit** : mereka bukan agen rahasia kok.*garuk2*, si suho emg orang nya aneh dan gak mau ribet jadi santai dan sekarang yang nodong baek udh ketahuan yang ternyata bukan pake :D

Semoga masih berkenan menunggu kelanjutannya.


	3. Chapter 3

Main Cast : |EXO|

|Suho|Kris|Luhan|Baekhyun|Jongdae|Kyungsoo|Jongin|

Other Cast : Infinite Myungsoo, B.A.P Daehyun, B.A.P Zelo

Genre : Crime, Friendship, Drama, Angst

Rate : T+

Standard disclaimer applied.

Summary : Berawal dari sebuah pengkhianatan yang membuahkan kebencian. Darah dan peluh yang bertumpah merupakan saksi dimana sebuah pengorbanan dilakukan untuk setiap hati yang tersakiti dalam meraih sebuah kata maaf pada akhir perjuangannya.

Warning : OOC, Typo(s) bertebaran, penggunaan EYD gak tepat, cerita abal dan pasaran, imajinasi terbatas dan seadanya, membuat anda merasa pusing dan mual.

**Don't Like Don't Read!**

C.U (Catch U)

**Happy Reading…..**

**~O.O~**

Jendela besar itu dibiarkannya terbuka. Sapuan lembut angin menyibak tirai keemasan yang menyisih di satu sisi. Ditemani alunan musik yang sedikit teredam mengisi kekosongan. Temaram lampu yang berpendar lembut berpadu erat dengan sorot cahaya bulan yang menerobos ke dalam kamar itu.

Helai-helai pirangnya menari kecil tergerak angin. Luhan bertahan cukup lama, duduk pada bingkai jendela besar kamarnya yang menawarkan kelip-kelip suasana kota. Dia tersenyum dengan matanya yang terpejam rapat.

Telinganya cukup mudah menangkap suara-suara yang samar berdetak. Seolah menghitung mundur dalam hatinya, ia membuka matanya dan senyum itu semakin lebar terkembang. Tidak ada keterkejutan ketika didengarnya suara pegangan pintu yang terbuka kasar.

Debuman keras menyusul akibat pintu yang ditutup dengan bantingan. "Sial! Kalian memang…." Ucap seorang yang merupakan sang pelaku kegaduhan. Ada geraman kecil dalam ucapannya yang terpotong dengan tangannya yang terkepal kuat, siap memukul pintu yang diam dengan tinjunya.

Wajahnya memerah menahan kesal yang sudah menumpuk di ubun-ubunnya. Rahangnya mengeras dan mata itu penuh kilatan emosi yang besar. Luhan tidak terpengaruh sedikit pun. Pandangannya tetap mengarah pada pemandangan kota.

Luhan cukup hafal dengan situasi seperti ini, yang mana Kyungsoo hampir selalu menunjukkan kemarahan yang sama. "Me-nye-bal-kan." Tinju Kyungsoo terurai setelah ucapan Luhan. Perlahan ketenangan itu kembali pada dirinya.

Luhan menghentikan nyanyian yang mengalun ketika Kyungsoo mendekat padanya, bersandar pada bingkai tegak jendela beberapa langkah di sisinya. Luhan menolehkan kepalanya untuk mendapati wajah masam Kyungsoo. "Itu bukan reaksi yang tepat setelah berkumpul dengan keluarga tercinta." Ucap Luhan, membuahkan tatapan jengah dari pihak yang lain.

Kyungsoo melipat kedua tangan di depan dadanya. "Apalagi dengan datangnya saudaramu yang selama ini tinggal di Taiwan. Bukankah kau merindukannya?" Ejek Luhan yang sebetulnya sangat mengenal tabiat pemuda di dekatnya ini.

Kyungsoo mencebikkan bibirnya, mencibir akan perkataan Luhan. "Kau sangat tahu bukan…lima jam disana terasa seperti 50 tahun bagiku. Dan lagi akan lebih baik jika anak itu tidak pernah pulang." Seru Kyungsoo geram, melempar pandangan malasnya pada Luhan.

"Mungkin nanti kau akan mengambil alih posisi ayahmu, Kyungsoo. Jadi, cobalah untuk terbiasa." Seru Luhan menggeser sedikit tubuhnya ke samping, berhadapan dengan bingkai tegak jendela dimana Kyungsoo bersandar.

Kyungsoo membuang nafasnya kasar. Menggeleng kuat dan melangkah menuju sebuah kursi putar di dekat ranjang tidur Luhan. "Kau sangat tahu aku benci semua hal yang dijalankan ayah." Kyungsoo menggoyangkan kursinya ke dua sisi berlawanan.

"Lagipula, Jongin selalu menjadi pilihan pertama selama dia masih bernafas." Ucap Kyungsoo melirik sekilas pada Luhan yang memasang senyum anehnya. "Maksudmu, kau ingin membunuh Jongin? Begitu?" tanya Luhan yang membuat Kyungsoo berdecak kesal.

"Aku tidak bilang begitu."

Pada dasarnya Luhan sudah menyimpan semua hal mengenai apa yang menjadi beban dan kekesalan Kyungsoo selama ia di tempat itu. Setiap bagian terkecil yang luput dan hal yang selalu ditutupinya dari orang lain.

Luhan hanya ingin menggangu Kyungsoo dengan ejekannya. Hal yang selalu sama ia dengar dan itu mengukuhkan kuatnya konsistensi Kyungsoo akan perkataannya.

Tidak cukup lama hingga Kyungsoo yang pertama kali sangat acuh itu dengan mengejutkannya datang ke hari-hari Luhan dan membagi sebuah kepercayaan padanya. Bagaimana dulu Luhan begitu sulit menerjemahkan apa arti tatapan mata Kyungsoo yang cenderung berisi puluhan makna yang tersimpan.

Sebenarnya ia sangat membenci untuk mengingat bagaimana mereka bisa begitu dekat karena dengan begitu Luhan akan kembali pada hal-hal yang sangat dibencinya bahkan hingga saat ini.

"Aku tidak suka berada di bawah pengaruhnya. Terlalu membatasiku dalam melakukan apa yang ingin kulakukan." Luhan sedikit tersentak akan lamunan singkatnya. Matanya kembali menemukan wajah Kyungsoo. "Aku ingin seperti dirimu." Tambah Kyungsoo.

Luhan melebarkan sedikit matanya. "Cabut kata-katamu, Kyungsoo. Aku bukan model contoh yang baik."sahut Luhan dengan nada bicaranya yang tak lagi santai, cenderung tajam. Kyungsoo tersenyum memandang perubahan di wajah Luhan.

Ia pun bisa memahami mengapa Luhan sedikit sensitif jika ia berkata seperti itu. Menurutnya, Luhan hanya mengambil kesimpulan dari satu sisi dirinya dan Kyungsoo pun tidak bodoh untuk memahami sebuah kebenaran.

Bibir Kyungsoo terbuka. Siap memuntahkan untaian kata-kata yang sudah tersusun rapi. "Jangan lagi mengucap kata maaf. Itu tidak ada urusannya denganmu." potong Luhan cepat dengan nada malasnya. Ia sangat terbiasa dengan kebiasaan Kyungsoo yang sangat dihafalnya.

Luhan ada disini karena ayahnya. Hari-hari berat yang dialami Luhan pun karena ayahnya. Dan hal-hal lain yang Luhan tanggung karena ayahnya. Kyungsoo pun seolah turut membebankan hal itu pada dirinya.

Mata Kyungsoo terpaku pada pintu. Dalam keheningan itu, Luhan memutar matanya pada jam dinding yang berdetak. Masih terlalu awal untuk keluar dari peraduannya. "Kyungsoo…." panggil Luhan pelan.

"Hmm?" balas Kyungsoo menjatuhkan punggungnya. "Tidak biasanya kau diikutsertakan dalam pertemuan semacam itu?" tanya Luhan. Pasalnya Kyungsoo sangat jarang berkumpul dan terlibat dengan hal-hal yang dikerjakan ayahnya. Hanya beberapa kali dan itupun karena….

"Pertemuan dengan kolega berpengaruh besar. Berbincang banyak hal dan aku tidak begitu ingin tahu. Makan malam dan juga….sudahlah itu tidak penting dan sangat membosankan untuk aku katakan." Tutur Kyungsoo mengibaskan sebelah tangannya.

Luhan menganggukkan kepalanya. "Kau menjadi anak baik dengan berada disana hingga pertemuan usai. Itu sebuah kemajuan." Tutur Luhan menaikkan sebelah alisnya yang membuat Kyungsoo jengah.

"Terserah kau saja." Jawab Kyungsoo asal. Luhan memutar kepalanya pada langit malam. "Apa yang kulewatkan selama kau sendiri?" tanya Kyungsoo beringsut menuju ranjang Luhan yang masih tertata rapi.

Tawa kecil meluncur dari bibir Luhan. "Tidak ada perintah baru jadi aku memilih untuk tidur." Sahut Luhan dan saat itu juga Kyungsoo ingin sekali melemparkan vas bunga ke kepala Luhan. Ia sangat yakin bahwa Luhan tidak benar-benar melakukan apa yang ia ucapkan.

Luhan tidak benar-benar tidur dengan nyenyak menjemput mimpinya. Ada penjabaran yang lebih luas dari itu dan Kyungsoo bisa memastikannya.

Luhan punya banyak hal terencana yang terus berputar dalam kepalanya. Dengan kegigihan yang tidak diragukan untuk mendapatkan apa yang ingin dicapainya. Waktu ibarat air di hamparan gurun pasir bagi Luhan.

Luhan bukan seseorang yang dengan mudah memaparkan apa yang akan ia lakukan atau apa yang ia rencanakan di luar kewajiban yang dibebankan padanya. Tidak juga akan menjadi sangat menyebalkan dengan ocehan panjangnya yang memanaskan telinga Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo mengerti bahwa Luhan tidak bermaksud menutupi segala hal atau bermain di belakang Kyungsoo yang mungkin merencanakan sebuah hal besar. Hanya saja ia bukan tipe pengobral rencana dan membuat orang lain terkesan.

Meskipun begitu, tidak sulit bagi Kyungsoo untuk mengetahui hal-hal itu. Dengan caranya sendiri secara tidak sadar Luhan akan membagi apa yang menjadi tujuannya. Kyungsoo belajar dengan cepat akan hal itu.

Kyungsoo merapatkan kelopak matanya. Derap pelan langkah Luhan masih bisa ia dengar. Pemuda itu sudah berpindah ke sebuah meja yang tidak jauh dengan jendela dimana sebuah layar monitor yang sebelumnya hitam menampakkan sebuah gambaran.

Jemari Luhan dengan lincah menari cepat di atas tombol yang berbaris rapi. Kyungsoo melirik sekilas dengan tetap berbaring nyaman di atas ranjang. Ia masih terlalu malas mengangkat kepalanya untuk tahu apa yang Luhan lakukan.

Hingga dering ponsel Luhan meledakkan suasana hening disana. Nyanyiannya terus menggema hingga Kyungsoo meraihnya dari meja di sebelah ranjang. Dilihatnya sejenak pada nama pemanggil dan satu tangannya menggeser layar.

Luhan memutar kursinya menghadap Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo menggerakkan bibirnya, mengukir sebuah nama. "Ada apa?" tanya Kyungsoo setelah benda persegi itu merapat di telinganya, Luhan hanya menunggu dengan santai setelah menangkap nama Zelo dari gerak bibir Kyungsoo.

"Luhan? Dia ada di depanku. Apa perlumu? Cepat katakan." Seru Kyungsoo setelah mendengar sebuah sahutan dari seberang telepon.

Kyungsoo menegakkan tubuhnya. "Jangan buang-buang waktu. Cepat katakan saja." Ia mulai gerah karena seseorang ini begitu berbelit-belit. Hingga sebuah perdebatan kecil itu mengembangkan senyum Luhan. "Tsk, apa bedanya bicara denganku?" ucap Kyungsoo kesal.

Dia melemparkan ponsel Luhan pada sang pemilik yang dengan sigap tergenggam di tangan Luhan. Ia menekan pengerasnya hingga Kyungsoo bisa mendengar pembicaraan mereka. "Aku baru saja berniat untuk menghubungimu." Ucap Luhan.

Satu pihak di sisi yang lain menjawab dengan kekehan kecil. Menyebutkan nama Kyungsoo yang menurutnya sedang dalam suasana hati yang buruk.

"_**Ah! Luhan…Semua yang kau perlu sudah siap. Aku akan menjemput barang itu malam ini juga dan besok pagi akan kuantar tepat ke alamat yang kau berikan. Aku butuh waktu lebih lama untuk menghindari resiko."**_

Luhan menganggukkan kepalanya yang tentu saja tidak akan diketahui pihak di seberangnya. Ia tersenyum puas setelah rentetan kalimat yang didengarnya. Kyungsoo menyipitkan mata besarnya dengan alis yang bertaut rapat.

"Tidak masalah. Apapun yang memudahkan pekerjaanmu, lakukan saja. Aku tahu kau tidak pernah mengecewakan." Balas Luhan. Kyungsoo semakin terlihat antusias.

"_**Kau bisa mengandalkanku. Tapi aku perlu bertanya satu hal padamu." **_Sahutnya.

"Katakan saja." Tukas Luhan cepat. kyungsoo menggeser tubuhnya lebih dekat dengan Luhan, menjuntaikan kakinya di sisi ranjang.

"_**Mengapa kau butuh orang lain sementara aku bisa melakukan semua itu untukmu? Bagaimana jika dia mengacaukan semuanya?"**_

Tanpa melihat pun, Luhan tahu bahwa pemuda itu sedang kesal. Zelo adalah salah satu _partner_-nya yang selalu bisa dia andalkan. Melakukan apapun yang dibebankan Luhan padanya dengan sangat sempurna dan rapi.

Zelo hampir tidak pernah mengecewakan. Semua akan selesai dengan cepat, tepat dan rapi seperti apa yang Luhan inginkan. Bahkan kesigapannya sungguh membuat Luhan terkesima.

Luhan tersenyum tipis. "Tidak. Aku bisa memastikan dia akan melakukan dengan benar. Lagipula…aku membutuhkanmu untuk tugas yang lain. Bayarannya cukup setimpal dengan resiko yang kau hadapi." Tutur Luhan menopang satu sisi kepalanya dengan satu tangan.

"_**Hm? Uang bukan prioritasku. Apa itu?"**_ tanya Zelo penuh dengan rasa ingin tahu dan antusias yang besar. Bagi Kyungsoo ini bukan saat yang tepat untuk menyela. Ia akan menyimpan semua hal yang ia dengar dan pada akhirnya, perlahan ia akan tahu apa yang mereka bicarakan.

Hening. Luhan belum melontarkan jawabannya. "Nanti akan kuberitahu selengkapnya saat kita bertemu." Zelo hanya balas menggumam di sisi yang lain. Kyungsoo mengubah arah pandangnya pada layar monitor yang menampakkan sebuah sketsa.

"_**Jika kau butuh yang lain katakan saja. Aku akan ada disana seperti yang kau janjikan. Tepat waktu."**_

Tanpa sebuah salam, Zelo mematikan sambungannya. Kyungsoo masih saja terpekur pada apa yang menyita pandangannya sementara Luhan berlutut di depan sebuah laci meja di dekat ranjang.

"Apa itu, Lu?" tunjuk Kyungsoo pada layar monitor. Luhan mengikuti arah tunjuk Kyungsoo, hanya sebuah senyum yang ia perlihatkan sebagai jawabannya. "Kau ingin membangun rumah?" tanya Kyungsoo yang memahami bahwa itu merupakan sketsa sebuah rumah.

Luhan merebahkan dirinya di atas ranjang. Matanya merapat namun masih tetap terjaga dan Kyungsoo bisa menangkap ada sesuatu yang sedang disembunyikan oleh Luhan. Seperti ada raut kesakitan dan rasa lelah disana.

Gumaman pelan dari Luhan yang selanjutnya masih cukup terdengar di telinganya. Kyungsoo berpindah pada kursi dimana Luhan duduk sebelumnya. Cukup lama ia meneliti perihal sketsa tersebut.

Tawa pelan meluncur dari bibir Luhan. "Jika aku masih hidup, itu salah satu bagian dari tugasku yang lain." Kyungsoo menoleh cepat, mendelik pada Luhan. "Aku akan ambil bagian. Ayah membicarakan hal ini sebelumnya." Tukas Kyungsoo yang tak butuh waktu lama untuk mengerti situasi.

Luhan tidak ingin melibatkan Kyungsoo tetapi ia tahu pemuda itu tidak akan mau dibantah. Jadi ia memilih tidak angkat bicara dan berdebat seperti hari-hari yang lalu. Tubuh lelah Luhan hampir membawanya terlelap hingga ia merasa ada seseorang yang melompat ke sisinya. Tentu saja itu Kyungsoo.

Luhan terkejut ketika Kyungsoo menarik kerah bajunya. Mata besar itu menjadi lebih melebar setelah melihat luka memar yang memanjang di balik baju Luhan. Benturan benda keras. Kyungsoo yakin tak hanya satu luka memar yang berhias disana.

Raut wajah Kyungsoo berubah seketika. Emosinya sudah meluap hingga ujung kepalanya. Giginya merapat kuat dengan deru nafas yang memburu. "Siapa yang melakukannya?" sekalipun Kyungsoo tahu dengan jelas tidak ada salahnya untuk memastikan.

"Ini oleh-oleh dari Jongin." Ucap Luhan dengan senyuman, memindahkan perlahan tangan Kyungsoo yang mengepal kuat menghimpit kerah bajunya. "Kenapa dia memukulmu?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan tajamnya.

Luhan bangkit dan bersandar pada kepala ranjang. "Seperti biasa. Dia ingin melihat kemajuanku dan kami bertarung. Dia bilang aku tidak menunjukkan kemajuan dan seharusnya dilenyapkan." Tutur Luhan dengan begitu santai. Sungguh berbanding terbalik dengan Kyungsoo.

"Omong kosong." Mata Kyungsoo tertuju pada pintu saat mengatakannya. Tetap dengan intonasinya yang dalam dan tajam. Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya. "Dia bilang begitu padaku. Kau bisa tanyakan pada Minseok jika perlu." Balas Luhan.

Sekarang Kyungsoo tahu mengapa Jongin menghilang saat pertemuan dan ia kembali dalam waktu yang cukup lama. "Kau bahkan bisa saja membunuhnya dengan mudah." Kedua mata itu beradu pandang dengan sorot makna yang berbeda. "Kenapa kau tidak melawannya Luhan?" ucap Kyungsoo penuh kegeraman dalam penuturannya.

Diam. Mereka masih saling melempar pandangnya hingga Luhan lebih dulu menolehkan kepalanya ke sisi pintu. "Itu hanya akan memperburuk keadaan. Ada resiko yang harus aku hindari untuk saat ini dan kau…seharusnya bersikap baik padanya."

Kyungsoo mendecih sebal. Ia tahu apa yang menahan Luhan untuk tidak melakukan kesalahan disini. "Kalau begitu biar aku yang menghajarnya." Seru Kyungsoo.

"Coba saja."

Kyungsoo melompat dari ranjang Luhan. Belum sempat ia mendaratkan kedua kakinya, Luhan lebih cepat menjagal Kyungsoo hingga sosok itu terjerembab pada sisi kanan tubuhnya di sisi ranjang.

Luhan tersenyum. Menaikkan satu alisnya pada Kyungsoo yang meliriknya tajam. Saat Luhan berdiri, kesempatan Kyungsoo menyapukan satu kakinya untuk menjatuhkan Luhan tetapi pemuda itu lebih gesit melompat.

Kyungsoo bangkit, mengulurkan tangannya pada pegangan pintu. Luhan meraih bagian belakang baju Kyungsoo dan menariknya hingga pemuda itu terhuyung ke sisi Luhan. Ditepisnya tangan Luhan dan keduanya beradu kelihaian dalam hal mencoba menjatuhkan pihak lawan.

Dua sisi dengan teknik dan kelincahan yang berbeda dalam berkelit dan menyerang. Kyungsoo punya semangat yang besar untuk mengimbangi permainan Luhan. Keseriusan ucapannya tergambar jelas dalam setiap gigihnya usaha Kyungsoo.

Luhan patut mengakui bahwa Kyungsoo mengalami kemajuan yang cukup baik hingga detik ini. Sementara rasa nyeri karena luka memar yang menyelimuti dirinya sedikit membatasi gerak Luhan.

Sebelum Luhan berhasil mengekang dirinya, Kyungsoo bergulir ke arah pintu. Tubuh Luhan sedang berada dalam kondisi yang tidak baik dan itu bisa menguntungkan Kyungsoo.

Di belakang punggung Kyungsoo, Luhan menapak pada pinggir ranjang dan menerjang yang lain. Kyungsoo ambruk. Gerakan Luhan begitu cepat dan lincah. Tidak ada waktu untuk sekedar merintih.

Satu tangan Luhan menahan pundak kiri Kyungsoo dan tangan yang lain memelintir tangan kanan Kyungsoo ke belakang punggung pemuda itu. "Awww! Luhan! Kau bisa mematahkan tanganku." Rintihnya, dahinya menekan dalam pada lantai.

Luhan tidak begitu kuat menariknya, sekedar mematikan pergerakan Kyungsoo. "Kau kalah." Ucap Luhan tertawa puas di belakang punggung Kyungsoo.

"Aku akan membunuhnya dengan tanganku sendiri suatu hari." Sahut Kyungsoo. Luhan melepas kekangannya dan itu membuahkan sebuah hela nafas lega untuk yang lain.

Luhan kembali duduk di pinggir ranjangnya. "Kau sudah….."

Telapak tangan Luhan yang terulur menghentikan ucapan Kyungsoo. "Minseok sudah mengobatinya tadi. Kau tenang saja. Ini hal yang biasa." Beralih pada sebuah ponsel yang diambilnya di atas meja, Luhan meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang berdiri mematung di depan pintu.

Ia menggaruk pelipisnya, keningnya berkerut. "Sepertinya aku melupakan sesuatu." Tutur Kyungsoo. Mata besarnya menyapu seluruh kamar Luhan. Bukan untuk menemukan sesuatu tetapi lebih pada mendapatkan kembali ingatannya.

Luhan mendongak. "Kalau begitu kau bisa keluar sekarang." Seru Luhan. Kyungsoo memandang sebal padanya. Melayangkan sebuah protes akan kata-kata Luhan yang seolah mengusirnya keluar. "Kau bisa kembali jika sudah mengingatnya." Tambahnya.

Tidak seperti perintah Luhan, Kyungsoo beralih pada jendela besar yang masih dibiarkan terbuka lebar. Hanya terlewat beberapa detik hingga kedua mata Kyungsoo melebar. "Kau tahu Daehyun menggantikan posisi Jongdae?" tanya Kyungsoo.

Gumaman Luhan menyahut, mengantarkan perkataannya. "Lebih dari yang kau tahu. Jangan mengira aku akan terkejut dengan itu." balas Luhan tanpa memutar kedua matanya dari sebuah benda persegi yang terjepit di antara jari tangannya.

Begitulah seorang Luhan yang Kyungsoo kenal. Dia lebih cepat dari apa yang diperkirakannya. Masih banyak hal yang Kyungsoo tidak begitu paham tentangnya. Tapi itulah sisi menarik dari Luhan.

"Kemungkinan jika Kris akan menjadi rekan barunya….apa kau tahu hal itu?" tanya Kyungsoo lagi sementara Luhan tetap tenang dengan senyumnya seperti biasa.

Luhan mengendikkan bahunya, acuh. "Tidak masalah. Aku sudah memperkirakan hal ini sejak lama. Kau terlalu mengkhawatirkanku." Ujarnya menantang Kyungsoo. "Kau harus lebih berhati-hati, Luhan." Hanya gumaman panjang yang mengantar balasannya. "Aku tahu."

Keheningan yang menyusul kala itu membuka ruang tenang dimana keduanya tenggelam dalam pemikiran mereka sendiri. Lebih tepat dikatakan jika mata Kyungsoo terus mengikuti apa yang Luhan lakukan.

Waktu yang terbuang dengan cepat tanpa terasa menyadarkan Luhan akan kepentingannya yang menunggu, yang mana ia sangat menghargai setiap detik dalam hidupnya.

Luhan membuka lemari pakaian di pojok kamarnya. Mengenakan jaket kulitnya dan menyambar sebuah tas ransel setelah mengisinya dengan beberapa barang. "Kau mau kemana?" Kyungsoo mengikuti setiap pergerakan Luhan.

"Tentu saja menemui Zelo. Apa lagi?" jawab Luhan tanpa memandang sang lawan bicara. Kyungsoo mengutuk dirinya sendiri hingga melupakan hal itu. Dia melompat dari duduknya pada bingkai jendela, berdiri tepat di ambang pintu.

Luhan sangat hafal bagaimana jika Kyungsoo menginginkan untuk terlibat dalam hal-hal yang ditanganinya. Kyungsoo bilang ia lebih baik pulang dengan luka-luka daripada membusuk di dalam rumah tanpa melakukan sesuatu.

Keduanya beriringan menyusuri koridor menuju garasi. Sepanjang perjalanan yang mereka raih, tidak ada derap langkah kaki lain yang menggema. "Ketenanganmu ini terlihat mengerikan buatku." Ucap Kyungsoo memandang lurus pada arah pijakannya saat Luhan menolehkan kepalanya.

Kyungsoo cukup mengerti bahwa Luhan meminta sebuah alasan atas ucapannya. "Kau seperti sudah merencanakan banyak hal buruk bagi Daehyun dan Kris." Sahutnya lagi. Tarikan nafas Luhan menyusul sebelum Kyungsoo mengangkat satu tangannya, bermaksud membungkam Luhan. "Kau tidak perlu mengatakannya…aku akan mencari tahu sendiri untuk itu."

Senyum Luhan kembali mengembang lebih lebar. "Biarkan mereka bermain-main sejenak. Aku tidak ingin merusak kesenangan Daehyun kali ini." Seru Luhan membelakangi Kyungsoo. Jemari tangannya mengetikkan rangkaian angka dan huruf sebagai akses masuk mereka.

"Kalaupun akhirnya nanti aku akan kalah." Luhan memuat gerakan menebaskan tangannya di depan lehernya. "Aku sudah menuliskan pesan untukmu." Lanjut Luhan yang mana membuat mata Kyungsoo menyipit tajam padanya.

Garasi yang luas dengan puluhan mobil yang beragam. Keduanya menyelipkan tubuhnya diantara jajaran mobil yang terparkir rapi dengan Luhan yang menguncikan dirinya bersama sebuah benda persegi merapat telinganya.

Kyungsoo berdehem pelan. "Bagaimana untuk lusa? Bukankah lebih baik kau memikirkannya lagi, Lu?" tanya Kyungsoo setelah Luhan menutup sambungannya.

Luhan mengumbar senyum asimetrisnya. Melirik sejenak ke sisi kirinya. "Tidak perlu." Sahut Luhan sambil menambah ritme langkah kakinya. "Tapi Daehyun….."

Lagi. Kyungsoo tidak sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Tangan Luhan melemparkan sebuah benda persegi ke dadanya yang dengan cepat diraih Kyungsoo dalam genggamannya. Ia sempat menerka perihal apa yang dimaksud Luhan dengan benda itu.

Ada beberapa tombol kecil pada benda itu. Kyungsoo meneliti sejenak dan menekan salah satunya. Sebuah suara terdengar menguar pelan berlanjut menjadi percakapan yang cukup panjang.

Suara yang didengarnya terasa asing. Kyungsoo yakin itu bukanlah orang-orang yang dikenalnya. Ia hanya terfokus pada setiap kata-kata yang terucap.

Mereka sampai pada mobil yang akan mereka pakai malam ini. Luhan terhenti di samping pintu kemudi dan Kyungsoo di sisi yang lain. Seringai menghias wajah Kyungsoo.

"Luhan…." Yang terpanggil menyahut pelan sambil membuka pintu mobil. "Aku terima apapun yang kau katakan." Ucap Luhan.

"Kau-benar-benar-licik." Balas Kyungsoo dengan penekanan dalam pada tiap kata yang diucapnya.

"Terima kasih. Kuanggap itu sanjungan untukku." Sahut Luhan merangsek masuk ke balik kemudi dan menutup pintu mobil disusul Kyungsoo.

Dibalut kemewahan interior dalam mobil yang dipiih Luhan, Kyungsoo menjatuhkan punggungnya sementara Luhan berkutat dengan pistol-pistol yang keluar dari tas punggungnya.

"Mungkinkah kau masih setenang ini jika Baekhyun menjadi lawanmu? Semua yang kau percaya berbalik menjadi boomerang untukmu sendiri?" ucap Kyungsoo pelan dengan matanya yang lurus pada gerbang garasi yang perlahan beranjak naik.

Luhan tertawa pelan, membereskan segala mainannya dan melempar ke satu sisi bagian belakang kemudinya. Ia mengangkat bahunya, acuh. "Itu hanya masalah waktu, kapan aku akan berakhir dalam permainan ini."

Gerakan tangan Luhan mengatur spion seperti kebutuhannya. Ia memutar kepalanya pada kursi belakang dimana terdapat beberapa barang di balik kain hitam sebagai penutupnya. Laju tangannya terhenti sebelum mesin benar-benar menyala.

"Kau ingat tanggal dan bulan yang pernah kuberitahukan padamu?" tutur Luhan dengan mata yang terpaku pada setir mobilnya.

"Hmmm…." Balas Kyungsoo yang masih berkutat dengan sabuk pengamannya.

Suara mesin dinyalakan dan Luhan menggeser kepalanya ke arah Kyungsoo. Saat dimana Luhan menampakkan keseriusannya dalam wajah itu, Kyungsoo justru mampu untuk menyimpulkan banyak hal dalam kepalanya.

Sorot matanya yang dalam memberinya kejelasan akan banyak hal yang tersembunyi dalam diri Luhan. Rasa lelah dan beban yang dipikulnya sendiri cukup terasa di waktu yang sama.

"Jangan lupa untuk mengingatkan aku akan hari itu." lirih Luhan.

Kyungsoo belum merasa harus mengalihkan arah pandangnya. Sekalipun mobil yang membawanya mulai keluar dari kediamannya yang besar. Ramainya lalu lintas pun masih tidak cukup kuat untuk menarik Kyungsoo keluar dari hal yang berputar di benaknya.

Kyungsoo hanya tahu bahwa tanggal itu merupakan waktu yang sangat berpengaruh pada Luhan. Ketika ia ingat jika Luhan berkata akan mengakhiri Daehyun. Tepat dengan dimulainya satu kisah baru yang tidak satu pun dari mereka yang tahu skenario apa yang akan dimainkan selanjutnya.

.

.

.

.

.

**T.B.C**

****…..****

Sekian Chapter 3. Masih awal jadi yha belum ada unsur kriminal yang ketara. Tidak peduli sesedikit apa yang merespon ff ini, aku bakal usaha menuntaskan….yang penting apa yang aku pikirkan bisa tertuang semua dalam tulisan.

Tidak banyak peminat ff tentang kriminal begini kecuali ada bumbu2 yang bikin tambah heboh dan tambah nyakit buat para cast nya…..tapi kembali lagi itu bukan sepenuhnya apa yang pengen aku raih.

Untuk itu terima kasih untuk setiap kesediaan para reader yang menyempatkan dirinya di ff ini. Setidaknya itu masih memberi aku rasa bahwa ada yang bersedia mampir walau sekedar ngintipin

Maaf untuk ketidaksempurnaan dan kekurangan dalam setiap detail yang saya tuangkan. Dengan keterbatasan, hanya ini yang mampu dibuat.

Sekali lagi terima kasih untuk para reader.


End file.
